Masih Di Langit
by Sui Cide In Stinct
Summary: Memejamkan mata, ia menyerah pada gravitasi yang menariknya menuju dasar tebing. Ia bergumam tanpa suara, dan arus sungai menelannya. "Mite, ano aoi sora…" / Broken!SasuNaru, SasuSaku, OC inside. /CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Menjajaki rumput basah di sekitar, ia memperhatikan bagaimana pria pirang itu merobek tipis baju berwarna putih, lambang Uchiha melekat disana. Ia menengok ke arah desa yang ditinggalkan. Samar lampu-lampu berkelip, diiringi kegaduhan khas pagi hari. Matahari masih setengah, kabut mengukir jejak embun di dedaunan.

Ia melangkah, sehelai tipis kain putih jatuh. Melangkah lagi, kain putih lain jatuh. Seterusnya sejak ia meninggalkan apartemen bersama pria pirang yang menuntunnya. Mengeratkan genggaman pada kertas di tangan, ia mengekor pria pirang di depannya tanpa berkata. Semakin dalam menembus hutan, semakin gelap tertutup bayang pepohonan. Suara robekan kain konstan terdengar tiap detik.

"Ayah," panggilnya ragu. Suara penduduk desa terganti desiran air terjun. Sudah jauh sejak ia melihat lampu desa berkelip menjadi titik-titik terang. Kini hanya ada pepohonan, matahari meninggi, langit biru dan suara air. Mempercepat langkah, makin ia jelas melihat air terjun. Sekelilingnya tebing, dibawahnya sungai mengalir deras, berakhir di muara.

Pria pirang itu berhenti. Menoleh padanya sambil menyerahkan sisa kain yang tak sempat dirobek. "Kupikir kita sudah berjalan jauh, tapi baju ini belum habis juga…"

"Setelah ini, kemana lagi?" menarik sisa pakaian ke pelukannya, ia bertanya hati-hati. Menghirup aroma mint dan citrus yang melekat. "Sejauh apapun, Papa tidak bisa dilupakan…"

"Maka biarkan dia yang melupakanku." Pria pirang itu menuju batas tebing, tersenyum pada bebatuan dan air deras yang menyambutnya di bawah. "Suna?"

"Hm?" ceruleannya berbenturan dengan safir yang lain. Sesaat hening, pria pirang yang dipanggilnya ayah menarik diri ke ujung tebing…

"Pastikan suratku sampai pada mereka."

…lalu hilang. Ia menatap tubuh sang ayah terbentur bebatuan dan lenyap ditelan arus sungai.

ゆきしまレイ

Melewati deretan pintu tak bertuan, ia menyisir pandang pada desanya. Mahluk noktural menguasai, memecah kesenyapan dengan nyanyian. Beberapa shinobi berjaga di atap bangunan. Gerimis meregang tiap detik, menyisakan tetes kecil menyentuh tubuhnya tanpa irama. Kental tercium aroma sehabis hujan dan dingin angin malam.

Anjing putih menghadangnya, disusul siluet nyata dari pria inuzuka kemudian sosok pria penyuka serangga, Aburame.

"Kiba-san, Shino-san, selamat malam," sapanya. Kiba mengernyit, melihat ia -hampir- bersikap biasa setelah kehilangan sang ayah.

"Harusnya kau tinggal di rumah, Suna-kun," Shino bergumam, membetulkan letak kacamata yang merosot ke hidungnya. Kiba hendak menambahi, namun lebih dulu ia menyela; menyerahkan potongan kain dan secarik kertas, "Tolong berikan pada Sasuke-san."

Berbalik, Suna sempat mengambil lima langkah sebelum Kiba bertanya apa maksudnya. "Sasuke-san meninggalkan baju itu agar kami terus mengingatnya. Sekarang aku kembalikan, berarti kami tidak mau mengingatnya lagi dan Sasuke-san juga harus melupakan kami."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia segera berlari ke tempat yang ia datangi tadi pagi bersama ayahnya. Tebing berdasar sungai dan bebatuan.

Suara Kiba bergema memanggilnya. Empat siluet bergerak cepat menembus rimbunan dedaunan. Serangga-serangga kecil menyebar ke seluruh penjuru. Suara yang lain menambahi, menyingkirkan gagak-gagak yang bertengger di batang pohon.

"SUNA!" sebuah tangan hendak menggapainya. Memejamkan mata, ia menyerah pada gravitasi yang menariknya menuju dasar tebing. Ia bergumam tanpa suara, dan arus sungai menelannya. "Mite, ano aoi sora…"

ゆきしまレイ

-Masih di Langit-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Angst

Broken!SasuNaru, SasuSaku

T

OC WARNING!, OOC, anything else you found on this fic.

ゆきしまレイ

Delapan tahun kemudian. Ketika Konoha terasa damai dan hidupnya terasa sempurna, Sakura bisa bersorak riang. Menggenggam tangan mungil Aira, balita 4 tahun replika dirinya, ia menyepakati menu makan malam mereka. Kare untuk dirinya, ikan untuk Aira, anaknya, dan ayam panggang untuk Sasuke, suaminya.

Bersua dengan Lee yang berkoar semangat masa muda. Menyapa Ino yang menerima bunga dari Shikamaru. Dikagetkan teriakan Kiba dan Akamaru, serta membiarkan Hinata malu-malu mencubit anaknya. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari sekarang, damai dan bahagia.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Menarik balita di sampingnya, ia berteduh di depan kedai ramen. Berlindung dari titik-titik air yang intens mengguyur Konoha. Musim hujan ini membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Langit biru bisa kapan saja berubah kelabu, lalu hujan turun dalam hitungan konstan.

"Mama, itu Iruka-sensei!" Aira menunjuk orang yang berlari menerobos hujan. Ada Iruka, dan satu remaja laki-laki di belakangnya.

Matanya melebar. Ia mengikuti gerik postur remaja yang menuju kediaman Hokage. Lambang Amegakure tertera di syal putih yang melilit lehernya. Rambut ravennya basah, menutupi mata kirinya dengan poni. Tapi Sakura bisa memastikan, warna mata remaja itu biru…

"Papa!"

Mengalihkan perhatian, ia mendapati Aira sudah menghambur pada pria yang memayungi mereka. Sakura ikut menghambur pada pria itu. "Senang kau datang, Sasuke."

Sekali lagi, ia mengintip dari celah pelukan Sasuke, untuk mendapati cerulean remaja itu mengarah padanya. Remaja itu menunduk sopan lalu mengejar Iruka yang agak jauh di depannya.

Menghela napas berat, Sakura menatap langit kelabu dari balik payungnya. Mengingat 8 tahun lalu, terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan bocah Amegakure yang diadopsi Naruto. Dia kembali…

ゆきしまレイ

Sasuke cukup tahu bagaimana postur serta ciri 'anak'nya dulu. Rambutnya raven, matanya biru, cerulean, dan ada bekas luka di lehernya. Sasuke cukup tahu bagaimana sikap serta kebiasaan 'anak'nya dulu. Dia akan menunduk jika tak mau bicara, menggigit bibir bawahnya seusai berbohong, tanpa sadar mencakar tangannya sendiri jika ketakutan.

Dan Sasuke yakin remaja yang diperkenalkan Iruka kini adalah orang yang sama. Meraih lengan remaja yang terluka, Sasuke mengusap hati-hati darah yang mengalir dari bekas cakaran itu. Matanya bertemu dengan yang lain, itu cerulean yang sama.

"Suna," Sasuke berbisik. Pandangan yang lain jatuh pada lantai, menolak bertemu dengan onyx miliknya. "Kau, Suna?"

Remaja itu menggeleng. Menarik diri dari jangkauan tangan Sasuke, ia mundur sampai tangan Iruka mendekapnya. "Namaku Namiya. Izushima Namiya."

Sasuke tidak cukup tahu kenapa 'anak'nya menyangkal kebenaran itu. Ia hanya menangkap kekalutan dari ceruleannya kala mereka bertatap. Sasuke tidak cukup tahu kenapa 'anak'nya menggunakan nama yang berbeda. Ia hanya menangkap ketakutan kala mereka bersentuhan.

Menghela napas, Sasuke menyerah pada pemikiran spiral yang menyita perhatiannya. Kembali ia memandang remaja yang menunduk, tengah menancapkan kukunya pada bagian lengan yang belum terluka. "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit, Sakura akan mengobati lukanya."

"Aku tidak-"

Sasuke tidak mendengar kata lain lagi. Memperhatikan Iruka yang bergegas menarik diri dari tempatnya tanpa membiarkan remaja itu bicara. Sasuke cukup tahu bagaimana sikap iruka jika menyembunyikan sesuatu.

ゆきしまレイ

Hari ini tidak cerah. Juga tidak mendung. Biru tertutupi riak-riak putih. Radiasi matahari terhalang partikel-partikel gas memadat di udara. Biru yang hilang. Dan biru yang sudah lama menghilang. Sekitarnya hampa. Berkabung oksigen memadati tiap mili koridor.

Ia masih ingin disana, menatap biru yang hilang oleh awan. Berselimut buaian masa lalu, ia menutup mata. Menengadah demi biru agar terasa dekat. Ada suara 'tap tap' mendekat. Sepatu wanita. Parfumnya beraroma cherry.

"Belum minat pulang, Namiya-kun?" pertanyaan retorik. Suaranya lembut.

Ia menoleh, melempar senyum tipis pada sang penanya. "Anda sendiri masih betah di rumah sakit, Sakura-san?"

Wanita itu balas tersenyum. Beralih pada awan yang menguning. "Ada yang kau lihat disana, Namiya-kun?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

Ia fokus kembali pada posisi sebelumnya. Menengadah sambil menutup mata. "Hanya memandang biru yang hilang."

Tak ada balasan. Ia mulai membentuk garis bayangan menjadi sebuah sosok. Senyum lebar. Wajah ceria. Sentuhan hangat. Biru-

"Biru, ya…" sang wanita berujar lemah. Matanya menatap intens pada foto di dompet. Foto dirinya bersama dua pria. Satu berambut pirang. Satu berambut raven. Yang pirang bermata biru. Sahabat lamanya.

Ia turut melihat foto di tangan Sakura. Memandang dengan makna kerinduan dan banyak kenangan. Tersembunyi pada sudut terdalam pikirannya. Menyimpul semua perasaan dalam ujaran satu kata. "Papa,"

"Apa?" Sakura merespon bingung.

Menutup mulut dengan satu tangan, Namiya cepat menggeleng. Memberi isyarat 'bukan apa-apa' padanya. Ia menunduk. Memberi salam terakhir sebelum kakinya menuntun pada pintu keluar.

Sakura masih berdiam. Menatap pemuda baru di Konoha dalam keraguan dan satu dugaan. "Jika benar anak itu adalah Namiya…"

ゆきしまレイ

Sasuke butuh penjelasan. Iruka diam. Mencari kebenaran dari mata yang menghindarinya, Sasuke memohon lagi. Kenapa Iruka bisa membawa anak yang mirip dengan Suna dari Amegakure. "Terakhir kali Suna juga berada di Amegakure bersama Naruto. Apa anak yang kau bawa itu… Suna?"

Iruka tak menjawab. Matanya masih menghindari Sasuke. "Delapan tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya-"

"Sama-sama berasal dari Amegakure bukan berarti aku orang yang kau cari, Sasuke-san." Suara lain menengahi. Sosok remaja mendekat, menatap dari cerulean-nya yang bersinar.

Bukankah sama, bagaimana remaja bernama Namiya itu menatapnya seperti Suna. Bukankah sama, bagaimana Namiya memanggilnya selembut Suna. Bukankah sama, tipe pakaian yang dikenakan Namiya dengan Suna.

"Suna, aku tahu ini kau…"

Namiya menunduk sopan. Mengundurkan diri dari percakapan ayah angkatnya dengan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap memperhatikannya. Bagaimana cerulean itu meredup dalam ekspresi tak terdefinisikan. Sasuke yakin dia 'Suna'nya. Anak yang hilang saat hari terakhir Naruto…

ゆきしまレイ

Baginya tidak aneh melihat ayahnya merenung di bibir jendela. Memandang kosong hujan yang mengecup permukaan bumi. Amegakure yang hujan, adalah saat dimana ia bisa melihat ayahnya sepanjang hari diam; duduk di jendela sembari memegang gelas kopi yang mendingin.

Ia selalu berada disana, di ambang pintu kamar. Melarutkan diri dalam sepi. Mengijinkan detik jam berganti. Ia benci hujan.

Memandang ayahnya sejenak, pandangannya berpindah pada foto berbingkai di meja. Ada 3 orang. Ayahnya, pria berambut raven dan wanita berambut merah muda. Pandangannya berubah benci. Dua orang di foto itu adalah objeknya. Ia benci pada wanita yang merebut perhatian si pria raven. Ia benci pada pria raven yang pergi untuk si wanita merah muda.

"Suna."

Cerulean-nya kembali pada sang ayah. Ia menggeleng, enggan mendengar kalimat yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyalahkan mereka? Mereka yang membuat ayah seperti ini!" berteriak dan membanting pintu, ia lari.

Meraih barang-barang milik papanya yang tertinggal. Melempar sampai benda itu rusak dan teronggok di lantai. Ada foto lagi, foto terakhir yang ditinggal papanya. Foto mereka bertiga. Ia, ayahnya dan pria berambut raven. "_Karena sejak awal, kitalah yang berada di tengah mereka._"

Bukan mereka yang salah. Papanya yang menerima mereka dari awal. Harusnya papanya tak perlu memberi mereka harapan. Harusnya ia tidak terlibat dalam keadaan ini. Papanya pergi. Ayahnya hancur. Dan ia terjebak dalam situasi keduanya.

Tak menyadari foto itu ada di pelukannya, ia terus bergumam sendirian. Menyalahkan takdirnya, papanya, sekaligus berharap keluarganya kembali seperti dulu.

ゆきしまレイ

Ada dua sisi. Senang dan sedih. Terpisah oleh benang tipis tak terlihat. Terkurung oleh dinding tebal nan kokoh. Ada dua sisi. Percaya dan ragu. Terpisah oleh isu tak tergambar. Terkurung oleh fakta yang tajam.

Selalu ada dua sisi. Antara masa lalu dan masa kini. Antara yang ditinggalkan dan dipilih. Harusnya ia senang menjadi pihak yang dipilih. Harusnya ia senang menjadi bagian dari masa kini. Harusnya- kenapa harus ada dua sisi?

Mereka terjebak dalam keheningan yang kaku. Tak leluasa membuat gaduh selain bocah delapan tahun yang sibuk di dunia buku bergambar. Pria berpangkat Jounin di sampingnya menyembunyikan wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Tenggelam dalam fantasinya sendiri. Sementara ia tak tahu harus bersikap. Emerald-nya terpaku pada sang raven. "Sasuke, aku juga yakin, anak itu Suna…"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Meraih tangannya yang sempat beristirahat di pangkuannya. Sasuke tersenyum, walau ekspresinya agak lelah. Mencoba menenangkan wanita itu agar tidak terlalu kalut seperti dirinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura…"

* * *

Jadi... ini... hasil pertapaan selama hiatus... *mengintip dari balik pintu* dan seperti yang kalian lihat... *mundur* isinya begini.. *tunjuk atas* kritik dan saran sangat diterima.. *mundur lagi* saa... matta ne... mohon masukannya... *tutup pintu* *blush*


	2. Chapter 2

Bukankah wajar Sakura merasa benar; jika identitas Namiya begitu kurang dan diragukan. Bukankah wajar Sakura merasa familiar; jika wajah Namiya begitu mirip dengan ciri-ciri anak Naruto dulu. Walau Namiya tidak menunjukan pernah mengenal Sakura sebelumnya. Walau tatapan Namiya kini begitu santai, tak menunjukan kebencian seperti anak Naruto dulu.

"Ini sudah semua, Sakura-san?" bahkan Namiya tersenyum tipis padanya.

Melihat botol obat-obatan tersusun rapi di lemari, Sakura mengangguk. Tertolong oleh bantuan remaja beriris cerulean ini di rumah sakit. Namiya beranjak, membenarkan ujung syal putihnya yang menyentuh lantai. Ekspresinya lembut. Senyum hangat selalu membingkai wajahnya.

"Namiya-kun, apa kita pernah bertemu beberapa tahun lalu?"

Ada jeda sesaat. Namiya tidak beralih dari ujung syalnya ketika menjawab, "Kau melihat orang lain dariku, Sakura-san," ujarnya pelan. Membereskan sisa obat di lantai, Namiya beranjak ke ujung pintu. Berhenti sebentar untuk melanjutkan, "Siapapun yang kau lihat dariku, maaf. Bukan aku orangnya."

Bukankah wajar Sakura merasa ragu; jika sikap Namiya seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Kalau bukan Namiya orangnya, lalu siapa, dan dimana…

ゆきしまレイ

-Masih di Langit-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Angst

Broken!SasuNaru, SasuSaku

T

OC WARNING!, OOC, anything else you found on this fic.

ゆきしまレイ

Batang pohon adalah tempat kesukaannya untuk beristirahat. Menarik diri dari kegaduhan Lee tentang masa muda, juga dari Kiba yang berkonfrontasi dengan Shino. Pria Nara ada di sebelahnya. Sudah tentu melakukan ritual suci yang tak bisa diganggu apapun. Tidur.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau terus mengetuk kakimu di pohon ini." Shikamaru menyela. Menghentikan ketukan kakinya, ia membalas dengan "Hn," lalu berganti posisi; terlentang menghadap langit.

"Kau ada disana 'kan?"

Shikamaru berdehem malas. Mengisyaratkan Sasuke bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Kau lihat kemana anak itu pergi?"

"Dia terjun ke tempat yang sama dengan Naruto." Shikamaru menutup matanya lagi. Membiarkan Sasuke tenggelam dalam ingatannya yang berputar di waktu pertama ia menemukan Suna.

ゆきしまレイ

Mereka tetap sama. Bertengkar karena hal sepele dan ia yang menengahi. Mereka tetap sama, seakan tidak ada agenda penghianatan dari riwayat hidup Uchiha Sasuke saat kembali ke Konoha. Mereka tetap sama, menjadi tempat pulang satu sama lain dan Sakura yang menyaksikan.

Namun semua jadi tidak sama, saat Naruto membawa seorang bocah lima tahun yang bersembuyi di semak-semak dekat mereka. Rambutnya raven, matanya biru, cerulean. Wajahnya manis. Bajunya kotor dan robek. Lehernya terluka-

"Ya ampun, sini, akan kuobati lukamu!" Sakura sigap mengeluarkan peralatan medisnya. Anak itu sedikit bergetar, takut, kukunya sengaja menggores luka di lengan kirinya. Naruto menenangkannya, Sasuke menanggapi dengan 'Hn', Sai mengamatinya.

"Kenapa aku merasa anak ini campuran kalian berdua, Naruto, Sasuke," Sai berujar mantap. Menyamakan anak di sebelahnya dengan dua orang yang mengaku rival abadi. Sai mengangguk. Tanda ia yakin dengan ucapannya. "Memang mirip! Namai saja anak ini Suna. Singkatan Sasuke dan Naruto!"

"Sai, jangan seenaknya memberi nama! Dia 'kan punya nama sendiri!" Sakura menyela. Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit salah tingkah.

Di luar dugaan, anak itu mengangguk. Menebar senyum manisnya pada Sai. "Bolehkah aku memakai nama itu? Aku… tidak punya nama."

Sai melempar senyum inosennya pada Sasuke dan Naruto. "Mulai sekarang, Suna adalah anak kalian, Sasuke, Naruto!"

Sakura memperhatikan keduanya berpandangan sebentar, kemudian membuang muka ke arah berlawanan ditambah rona tipis di masing-masing wajah mereka. Hatinya sedikit sakit…

ゆきしまレイ

Rookie 12 berkumpul. Berkenalan dengan bocah 5 tahun yang di bawanya. Semua mengatakan mirip. Bocah itu mirip dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia tak bisa menahan senyum, mengatakan kemiripan itu hanya kebetulan.

Meninggalkan Suna bersama 'Ayah' dan rekan-rekannya, Sasuke menarik lengan seorang gadis disana. Menjauhkan diri dari keramaian yang bisa mengganggunya.

Gadis itu merona. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke. Mereka saling bertatap, menahan diri sekian detik lalu Sasuke berujar hangat, "Aishiteru, Sakura…"

Sakura mengangguk senang. Melingkarkan lengan di leher Sasuke, ia membalas, "Watashi mo, Sasuke."

Mereka tenggelam dalam kehangatan. Mengabadikan euforia yang membuncah bersamaan dengan kelopak merah muda jatuh di sekitar mereka. Musim semi tak membutuhkan kata-kata. Tak membutuhkan yang lain. Tak membutuhkan dua iris biru yang memandang lirih pada mereka dari kejauhan. Mereka tak melihat rasa sakit di hati yang lain.

ゆきしまレイ

Yang mengejutkannya selain kenyataan Suna adalah anak seorang shinobi buronan Amegakure adalah ia dibenci oleh Suna. Naruto yang sengaja tinggal di Amegakure untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya pun tak bisa menenangkan Suna yang terus berteriak benci padanya.

"Pergi dari rumahku! Jangan rebut papa! Aku benci kau!"

Sasuke mengambil langkah keluar, menarik Sakura bersamanya. Suna berteriak, meminta Sasuke jangan pergi dan biarkan Sakura pergi sendirian. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tengah menahan emosinya. Melepas jemari yang menggenggamnya, ia berjalan mundur. Tersenyum tipis sembari mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

"PERGI!"

Detik berikutnya yang ia dengar adalah suara tamparan dan tubuh yang membentur lantai. Tubuh mungil itu kemudian tertarik ke pelukan Naruto. Sakura belum sempat bereaksi ketika Sasuke membawanya pergi.

Keluar dengan suara pintu yang berdebam keras, Sakura hanya menatap jendela yang menampakkan siluet Naruto dan Suna yang tak bergerak di pelukannya. Sampai jarak melenyapkan pandangannya dari rumah itu, barulah Sasuke berhenti. Menggumamkan kata yang tak bisa ia dengar. Tangannya mengeratkan genggaman di tangan yang lain, menenangkan kekalutan yang hinggap pada ekspresi wajahnya. "Kau harus minta maaf, Sasuke."

ゆきしまレイ

Lee berhenti memprovokasi Kiba dan Shino kala pandangannya tertuju pada remaja berambut raven terduduk di tepi sungai dekat mereka bersantai. Syal putihnya menjuntai menyentuh air yang beriak halus. Ekspresinya tenang, namun tatapannya kosong bercermin pada air sungai.

Kiba menoleh sekilas pada Sasuke dan sekilas itu pula dagunya ditarik pelan oleh jemari Shino. Lee berbisik 'Jangan'. Ditariknya lengan dua sahabat itu agar menjauh, untuk saat ini jangan biarkan Sasuke melihatnya. Mungkin untuk hari yang lain pula.

"Sakura-chan tidak boleh bersedih lagi," gumamnya menjelaskan. Kiba dan Shino berpandangan, merasa tidak setuju dengan peryataan Lee.

"Terlalu egois untuk melakukan ini demi Sakura, Lee," Kiba menyela. Ia telah melihat sendiri bagaimana temannya menderita karena pria berambut raven itu, bahkan sampai hari terakhirnya.

"Tapi Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama,"

ゆきしまレイ

Kenyataannya ia tak mampu berkata jujur. Melihat senyum tulus yang tak berhak diterimanya, ia masih berpikir kenapa ia begitu egois.

"Suki…"

Menerima begitu saja kehangatan yang diberikan, ingin tetap menerima banyak cinta dan rasa hangat dalam dadanya. Ia hendak bicara sesuatu, tentang apa yang ia rasakan terhadap yang lain, namun apa yang ia miliki? Perasaannya tak sama dengan kata dari yang lain.

"Hontou ni suki…"

Dan ia bertahan bungkam. Karena ia egois, ingin memiliki tapi tak sanggup memberi.

"Tolong, tolong, tolong, Sasuke…"

Meraih pria yang lebih kecil itu dalam dekapannya, ia menarik napas. Mencoba meluruhkan keegoisan yang menahannya.

"Satu hari saja, tolong tinggal bersama kami… demi Suna…"

"Maaf, mungkin hari yang lain," walau ia tak yakin hari yang lain itu akan datang.

Meninggalkan rumah sederhana itu dalam langkah tenang, ia berhenti saat tangannya meraih daun pintu. Berbalik untuk menatap pria pirang dan bocah yang bersenbunyi di belakang kursi, '_Mungkin ini yang terakhir_'…"Selamat malam, Naruto, Suna…"

Karena ia telah memilih. Dan pilihannya tidak jatuh pada pria pirang yang baru saja dipeluknya, juga bukan pada bocah beriris cerulean yang menginginkan kehadirannya.

ゆきしまレイ

* * *

err... jadi chap 1 tidak ada keterangan bersambung atau tamat... *scratches head awkwardly* ini.. masih TO BE CONTINUE ngomong-ngomong dan doumo arigatou pada reviewer dan semua pembaca fanfic ini *bow* saa... *hides* arigatou... *blush*


End file.
